


In Front Of Our Faces

by Super_Secret_Slash_Agent



Category: Castle
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, rysposito is endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Secret_Slash_Agent/pseuds/Super_Secret_Slash_Agent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin's hiding something from him and Javier is going to find out what. It wasn't what he was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Front Of Our Faces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parkrstark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkrstark/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Castle
> 
> Thanks for the inspiration and help detective_rysposito you are the best ily. idk if the whole gifting thing worked, I've never done it before.
> 
> I'm pretty sure my timeline couldn't be more wibbley wobbley if I had a Tardis. I kind of create it based off canon timeline with bits moved around here and there.
> 
> Also, I have no idea why this guy seems so nice!!! He wasn't meant to be but I didn't want him to be a douche yet cause Kevin would NOT put up with that shit.

Javier looked intently at his partner, there was something different about Kevin lately. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something was up. Kevin was definitely keeping it secret too. Every time Castle tried to ask what had the Irish detective all smiley Kevin just ignored him. Kevin never ignored Castle. Kevin was like the biggest Castle fanboy ever, hanging on the writer's every theory about each case, often jumping in with his own additions. So Kevin ignoring Castle, well it was certainly unexpected and more than a bit suspicious. Even Beckett had sent a few confused glances Kevin's way. 

A case brought Javier out of his musings about his partner. Some old rich guy found dead by his twenty something girlfriend. The case wasn't that difficult, in fact Castle guessed in the first few minutes that it was the girlfriend's ex. An ex-con who couldn't stand the fact that his girl had cut out on him while he was doing time and got with a man older than her father. What had struck Javier about the case though, was how she talked about the victim. Her eyes lit up and even through her tears she could smile, because despite their age difference she had loved him. She talked about how when they first met she had been so stagnant in her life, like it had all become a blur of the same thing. Then she met this charming older man who made her laugh and bought her teddy bears on Valentines day and listened to her. She had felt different and better.

Something thing about the way she said it sparked a connection in Javier's mind. Kevin was seeing someone. He had been a lot happier lately, not that the Irish man wasn't a veritable ray of sunshine before, but recently it had become a more internal happiness. Javier couldn't believe it, Kevin was dating someone and hadn't told him! He felt a twinge in his chest, did Kevin not want her to meet them? Or for them to meet her? Surely Kevin wasn't hiding her because he didn't trust them, he must have reasons.

So Javier decided to do the obvious thing, confront Kevin about through teasing. "So Ryan, are you keeping your girl from us because she's as old as our vic was? Is she your sugar momma?"

Kevin's head snaped up, "Wha... I don't have a..."

Castle cut him off with a laugh, "I can't figure out why I didn't think of that! It makes perfect sense, Kevin's got himself a girlfriend."

"I don't have a girlfriend Castle." Kevin sighed.

"Uh yeah you do," Castle rolled his eyes at the oh so obvious lie. "Why else would you be so chipper when you had to root through a dumpster earlier to find the murder weapon. You still smell like week old Chinese food. No one is happy when they smell like that. Unless they are getting some on a regular basis."

It was Kevin's turn to roll his eyes, "Just because I'm a happy person does not mean I have a girlfriend."

Castle pointed a finger at Kevin suddenly, "But you don't deny that you are having sex. You heard that right Espo?" Javier nodded, Kevin hadn't denied that bit. "See, Esposito agrees, you are most definitely getting laid. So if it's not a girlfriend is it a friends with benefits thing? I didn't think you were that kind of guy Detective Ryan."

"No, it's complicated."

Castle huffed, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Kevin straightened in his seat, "Just what I said Castle, it's complicated."

The writer rolled his eyes again, the guy was seriously a child, "That's what Alexis tells me when she doesn't want me to know she is actually dating someone."

Beckett watched as Kevin's jaw tensed and decided to jump in, "Castle, leave it."

"But..."

Beckett glared at Castle, "I said leave it Castle." Castle huffed but went silent.

Kevin nodded in thanks to the other detective. He really hadn't felt like talking about it, it wasn't something he wanted to discuss in the middle of the bull pen. Thankfully Beckett was there with her perceptive and ever watchful eye to help him out. Kevin could tell they had figured it out though, that he really was seeing someone. It wasn't that he didn't want to tell them, in fact Kevin wanted nothing more than to be able to talk to Javi about this. But it really was complicated. Ever since the incident when he was in narcotics, Kevin couldn't bring himself to tell any of his co-workers about his dating life. It wasn't something that was generally accepted by other cops. So Kevin decided to save himself the trouble of having to deal with the harassment and just never told anyone. He did trust these people, he really did but it was hard to tell them after so long keeping it a secret. Maybe he would tell them one day, soon if his current relationship was going to be as serious as it was looking to be.

That was the problem, because he really wanted this relationship to work and in order for that to happen he had to tell his team. Castle wouldn't think twice, Beckett would be supportive but he wasn't sure about Javier. Kevin trusted Javier, but the guy was a cop and ex-military. Javier wouldn't hate him, but he might not be as accepting as Kevin was hoping for. Maybe he could ease them into it, introduce the idea and see how they reacted before doing anything.

So Kevin started bringing it up in conversations, a slip of the pronouns when he talked about his exes. No body said anything. Castle had given him a strange look once but it didn't even seemed to have registered with Beckett or Javier. Maybe things would turn out well after all.

It was after a particularly rough case when they were all winding down at The Old Haunt that it happened. They had spent the day trying to solve the murder of a teenager. The kid had barely begun life but the father hadn't like the fact that his son wanted to be his daughter. It had made Kevin so mad, that a man could do that to his own child just because that child didn't fit into the perfect box in his head. It was horrible and Kevin just wanted to feel the weight of arms around him.

The Old Haunt was nearly empty being that it was the middle of the week. Cops weren't the usual clientele either, it was a safe place. So Kevin sent a few texts and waited.

The ring of the bell when the door opened seemed almost deafening to Kevin even though it was hardly more than a soft clanging. Kevin's eyes met another pair across the room and he smiled. "Guy's I know you've figured out I've been seeing someone and I..."

Castle almost squealed in glee, "Do we finally get to find out who this mystery girl is?"

Kevin scratched at the back of his head, "Not exactly." Then the newcomer arrived at their table. Kevin waved a hand in the man's direction, "Guys, this is Robert, my boyfriend." 

Robert smiled widely and took the open seat next to Kevin, wrapping a tan arm around the smaller man's waist. "It's so nice to finally meet you all, I've heard so much about you."

Javier huffed, "Can't say we've heard much about you."

Beckett scowled at her partner, "Which is understandable, given our profession is not the most accepting" Javier shrugged noncommittally, Kevin still could have told him.

Up to that point, Castle had remained uncharacteristically silent, "So wait, you're gay?"

Robert chuckled and Kevin turned his head to groan into his boyfriend's shoulder before turning to the writer. "Yes Castle, I'm gay."

"But what about those exes you talk about?" Castle shook his head as if jumbling things up would make them make sense.

It was Beckett who answered, "My guess is those were guys too." Kevin nodded in affirmation. Beckett smiled at the affirmation and looked at Castle meaningfully. "Now that that's cleared up, why don't we go grab a bottle of scotch to celebrate?" Without another word, Beckett grabbed Castle's collar and dragged him away from the table.

A stifling silence hung over the table for a moment, "You could have told me bro."

Kevin winced, "I know Javi, it's just, I've kept it a secret for so long. Last time I did something like this it didn't end well. I trust you, I really do."

"Look man, Kevin had his reasons. He's telling you now. Don't make a fuss over it." Robert tightened the arm around Kevin. "We've been pretty happy together that's all that should matter."

Javier sighed, "You're right, I've just been worried about you man. Tell you what, next Madden night I'll totally go easy on you, all this emotion sharing is going to put you off your game."

The laugh Kevin let out was loud and uninhibited, "Yeah right, you know I'll kick your ass regardless." Javier shrugged, Kevin usually was the winner. Besides, it felt good to know he had his partner and there were no more secrets.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know I have WIPs I should be working on, but the plot bunnies beckoned.


End file.
